Just Another Bad Day
by Spadey
Summary: Skittery just can't get a break. It’s always another bad day. Formerly Why is my life Miserable?
1. I hate this life.

Authors Note: Again I just found this story again after 3 years and just cleaned it up some. I'm thinking about continuing on it even though its pretty pessimistic even for Skittery (or at least my opinion of him now) Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

I really hate being a newsie at times. I just don't get the point. What do I do? I get up at the ass-crack of dawn and for what? To walk around giving people twenty pages of paper for a lousy penny. It's stupid. Why can't these people make their way to a damn newsstand or store, instead of having me chase them down and sell to them personally? It sure as hell isn't for the "customer/seller personal touch!" Those bastards show no thanks what so ever. What do they do? They look down upon me, or blow me off, or say I'm too old. What do they know? Rich half of them, they aren't ever going to have to do this type of shit. They get to sit at a fancy schmancy desk all day ordering people like me around. It's impossible to make it to the top unless you were born into it--So why the hell should I try? It isn't ever going to happen so I'll try and spend my measly pathetic life as the lowest of the low where I'm always going to be instead of pitying myself and try to get to the top.

Being a newsie means you also have to deal with other dumbass egotistical newsies. Yeah they are my friends--my family really, but everyone gets on my nerves every now and then. Jack..he just thinks he's God or something. Spot is the same way only a stick on top of it all. Mush and Blink they play girls like Race plays poker...jerks they better learn how to treat a damn girl before they get married or I'll crack their heads! Race...well I think he finds joy in my bad moods. He feeds off of them, making smart ass remarks at my expense...I really feel like telling him he's an annoying midget then jabbing him right in the jaw--maybe that would straighten his disgusting rotting teeth! Who else…well Snipeshooter, when he picks his nose it's just repulsive! To be honest they all annoy me from time to time.

You're probably sitting there thinking "Boy this guy's got a lot of anger. Why the hell is he a damn newise if he hates it so much?" Well I like it a whole lot better than having some pompous fat man watching my every move, hovering over my shoulder...At least I can do what I want when I want. I don't have rules. I don't have a boss. I don't have restraints. All I have is myself and that's all I need. Screw friends, screw family, screw the world! All this world is is hell. After you die if you go to hell it must be paradise! Cause it sure as hell can't get worse than New York City!

Everyday is the same when you're a newsie. You get up, you sell, you go to Tibby's (that is if you can afford it), and you go to bed. Sort of like life: your born, shit happens, you die. It's all for nothing. It's the story of my life. Frankly, I hate it. I want something more but I know I will never get it.


	2. God Damn it, Leave me Alone..

**CHAPTER 2**

Anyways this night was the same as the others for the past nine years. I sat on my bunk chewing a piece of stale bread like a cow's cud while the other guys were socializing throughout the room. Race was playing poker with Boots- robbing the damn kid of his money. Stupid ass Race is, I could beat him in a hand of poker if I wanted to, but I don't. I don't want to sit there for an hour while he tries buffing the whole damn way. Pointless game. Blink and Mush were gone. No surprise there. Good riddance to them. Out with one of their what seven girlfriends no doubt. Jack was reading his "Western Jim" comic he's had ever since I met him. His stupid cowboy fantasy always bothered me. If he wants to be a cowboy so much why doesn't he just leave? I think the whole thing is his pitiful excuse of a dream. Crutchy was talking to Bumlets who was ignored his babbling. No one cares about the fakers out there Cructhy! I bet he doesn't know that Kid fakes his damn eye. God Cructhy's annoying. I think he fakes it too...

Everyone was doing something except me. I watched them criticizing each and every one of them. But I don't envy any of them and their chipper moods; they don't realize what a crappy life they all are living! I don't know, I guess you could say I'm the loner of the group. I usually sit here on my bed alone, scowling, cursing this wretched world. I like it this way; I don't have to deal with anyone else's shit. Don't get me wrong...I mean I do have friends. All the guys are my friends, Specs has to be my closest. But still, I would choose being alone over being with them anytime.

"Skittery!" I hear my name being called and look of at a grinning Pie Eater. I want to just rip that shit eating grin off his face – I just was not in the mood. "Skittery, can ya help me wit' this?" I stared at him blankly, Oh geez just what I want to do, he probably wants me to make a damn birdhouse or something... He instead saw my unenthusiasm and opened his mouth "Uh..never mind I'll ask someone else or something', Thanks anyways Skittery."  
My name rung in my ears and I just cringed. Skittery. What the hell type of sick joke is it? My own name mocks me. I guess the other jerks thought it would be amusing. Haha, not funny. It's not my fault I'm so pessimistic, so cynical. They don't know what I went through. Why the hell do I have to have a nickname? Why couldn't they just call me Kyle? But really, if one of them called me Kyle I don't think I would even respond. Nine years being called Skittery sorta killed my real name.

Nargh! Why was I so frustrated? I didn't know. I got myself off my bed and walked towards the washroom. Some of the little kids that were in my path scooted over out of my way. They looked up at me like as if I was going to kill them. Was I really that intimidating? Ah who cares if I was? I got to the water pump in the bathroom and started pumping the cool water into a basin and scrubbed my face. I went over to a mirror and started to shave the almost non-existent stubble from my face.

"Heya Skittery." Oh great. People. I looked over and Jack walked up biting up an apple. "What ya gettin' ready for?" He talked with a full mouth and little pieces of apple shot out at me. Disgusting. He needed to be smacked for that.

"Date.."I said shortly taking my attention away from him and back to myself as I swiped off the last bit of shaving cream. God..I mean Jack, looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I kept my words short; I really wanted him to go away. I didn't bother with my hair knowing it was going under a hat, so I turned looking in his brown eyes unemotionally.

He looked up, obviously looking for how to put what I knew he was going to say. Something about 'Wow Skittery Mr. No Compassion has a date'. "I just thought you were going to stay home..." He said, trying to be ever so smooth. Did he think I was stupid? I knew what he meant. Maybe he should go play Cowboys and Indians, maybe and arrow would hit him. I laughed internally but kept my face blank.

"Nope I have a date.."I said simply watching his face look more puzzled. "Think I can't get one like the others?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked baffled. Haha I loved putting him on the spot and watching him suffer. He twitched a little bit and I smirked. "That's what I thought." I said starting to walk away. He could die for all I care. Why did he just assume I couldn't find a girl? They all thought I was socially handicapped or something. I can do anything they can do...and probably better too! Jerks…

"No Skits, that ain't what I meant!" Sure Jack. I'm not as dumb as he thought. Not as dumb as anyone thought. "Skittery--" Ugh that name! "--I was jus' surprised, you ain't gone out for months now! Why didn't you tell nobody earlier?" Go away Jack. He followed me back over to my bunk while I pulled on a clean shirt. I smelled good. Like peppermint. "Skittery?" Jack said that awful name again.

"What? I can't have privacy?" I snorted back at him, "Go rope a cow, I'm leavin'" And I left. I didn't want to hear anymore of Jack's shit. He was right though...I hadn't dated a girl in months...why? I don't know. Oh well. This should be interesting. I walked down the street. Ugh all I wanted to do was sit in a corner alone. I really didn't want to go meet some girl and have superficial conversations. Why did I get myself into this crap? God damn it Kyle! I scolded myself...it seemed like the only logical thing to do.


	3. Dates

Note: The style is different because it's been about 3 years since I've worked on it. So just bear with me.

**Chapter 3**

Why does it get dark so damn early in the fall? I never understood all the science behind it – all I know is that it gets annoying. The dark don't bug me or anything… I just know that at the end of my date I'll have to walk the broad home and chances are she's the last person I'm going to want to be with.

I took Chelsea to Central Park, cheep date with no expectations. I don't have enough money to feed myself let alone some girl I just met. If she wants something better she can find someone else because she ain't getting no handouts from me. The park is a weird place at night. I mean, there's poor kids like me and Chelsea just walking, some dirty bums, and some rich men obviously out with their mistresses knowing they probably won't see no one else they know.

We passed a couple 'round our age, the girl was obviously liquored up. That ass of a date was most likely going to drag her into a bush some where and have his way while she was all stupid then leave her. Boys are such jerks…I mean I've had a time or two in the bushes with a girl but I'd never trick her into it. It really made me want to go home even more...people are just so damn stupid.

"Over there"

It was the first thing either of us had said in awhile. A juggler was attracting a small crowd ahead of us so we just added to the other idiots watching. Chelsea was short. Real short. She came up to my chest which prolly made me look a lot older when she was actually older than me. Not by much though. I never liked the idea of datin' an older woman just seems like you should stick with your own kind or something. She had an old yellow dress on, probably got it six years ago because chances are she hasn't grown a damn inch since she was ten. She wasn't real good to look at, not bad either, just plain. I don't even know why I asked her out because I really didn't want to be there right now.

The juggler was overrated – I don't know why so many people wanted to watch the guy. He was just tossing some balls around in the air. I could it and probably better too but I wasn't going to show off or nothin'. Chelsea was smiling and seemed happy watching the fellah – at least it meant I didn't need to entertain her.

"Hey Skittery!" I heard a painfully familiar voice behind me. "Skittery!" I shuddered at its overly enthusiastic tone. I swear, I can't go anywhere in this huge city without running into one of _them_! I shoved my hands into my pocket and cursed under my breadth, bracing myself for the conversation that was going to happen if I liked it or not. Chelsea noticed that I tensed up – actually she probably saw the big scowl on my face.

" Heya Skittery!" the voice rang painfully in my ear and a hand came down on my shoulder. The voice was so happy, so annoying just like one of those damn Christmas carolers no one ever wants to come to the door. The only way to get rid of them is to pay them or they'll just keep singin' and singin'

I glanced briefly over my shoulder. "Mush.." I said as bitterly as possible. I wish I could pay him to leave.

"I didn't knows you had a date tonight" I glared and balled my hands into fists deep in my pockets. Why did they all assume I couldn't get a damn date? It wasn't all that hard to find some desperate girl in New York City – maybe if we were in Kansas but not here. Jerk…

"Yeah. So what?" I saw Chelsea glance back and forth between me and Mush. She probably liked him more- they always did. That stupid puppy dog face of his, and how sweet he always came across. No one had a chance around a guy like that. I may not be charmin' or real polite but at least I ain't dating every girl I see or a couple at one time for that matter. He just had all the girls wrapped around his finger.

Mush tightened his grip on my shoulder. God how I just wanted to smack him! "Its jus' great to see you out Skitts. You don't do much anymore – well not with the rest of us anyways. Its just good that you're socializing is all!" He looks at Chelsea and gave her his most innocent smile. He couldn't even wait till I wasn't around to make a move.

"Yeah well, maybe I just like to be alone..." Yeah I sure as hell don't want to spend too much time with you! I knew he wasn't going to leave even if I flat out tell him to; he wasn't always the sharpest, so I decided to humor him a bit. "What are you doin' here. No date, huh?"

He was still smiling at Chelsea and I felt the blood boilin' in my veins. I took an arm out of my pocket and placed it on her back, maybe that would give him the hint. She looked up at me surprised – I hadn't touched her all night but it seemed like I had to now, show Mush there were some boundaries. He probably would sweep her away if I didn't try to stop him.

Mush met my eyes, that dim-witted smile permanently attached to his face. "No date. Meetin' Blink soon. Were going to see vaudeville – one of Race's tips paid off today!" Vaudeville my ass. They were probably going to find some cheep whores for the night. "Want to join us?" I clinched my teeth. I didn't have money for that – no one did unless they won a gamble! I knew it wasn't out of spite, the guy was just to dumb to put two and two together, but I still wanted to hit him even more.

"I would love too see a show!" Chelsea was beaming but realized what she said and fell quiet. She probably forgot she was my date after being eyed by Mush, hell he looked at her more than I did. I really hated the guy at this point.

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself" Mush took hir arm off me and extended it towards her. Now she was going to think I was a real ass not introducing her to my so called friends. Truth was she was better off not knowin' this one! I pulled Chelsea closer and glowered down at Mush. Chelsea and Mush finished their introduction – or I thought they did. Mush grabbed her hand and kissed it.

That was it. I hated him, I HATED HIM. The guy couldn't leave anyone's girl alone (even though she wasn't my girl but she was my date for the night which was close enough). He always had to out play everyone, always be on top and for that I wanted to bash his head!

"Shove Off!" My blood got to my head and I pushed Mush hard sending him to the ground. I smirked widely as he was in the dirt shocked that I had actually done it. I usually was all talk no action, that's probably why all these jerks bothered me so much – never thought I'd actually touch them. It was the best feeling I had in days – finally putting that guy in his place and I was the winner.

Of course just as my luck always has it the whole thing came back to slap me in the face – literally. I didn't even see Chelsea's hand but I sure felt the sting in my right cheek. Bitch. I grabbed my face and looked at her, biting my tongue hard so I wouldn't get myself in deeper shit. It hurt bad, I had been hit by girls before but this was the worst. Why did the littlest girl I know have the hardest hit? I felt the blood on my hand and looked at her hand – a damn ring. Of course to make life better the wench had to be wearing a ring!

"Skittery! What is wrong with you?" She threw her arms wildly in the air. I hated her too – why the hell did I ask her out? I'm such an idiot at times, nothing good comes from women. "You asked me out, didn't talk to me at all, and now you're trying to claim me? I don't get it!"

"You're a real piece of work Skittery!" Mush was brushing himself off glaring at me. I wanted to hit him again.

It didn't matter anymore; Chelsea hated me now so I let it out. "Go to hell, Mush." He snorted and walked in the opposite direction he came. Good ridden, at least he left. My stomach was twisting and felt like a pit. Tonight was horrible all because I decided to get out for once. I should have done my usual routine of nothing.

Chelsea had her arms crossed and was looking at me. It almost made me sad seeing her that way. I mean I didn't mean to get her so upset – I just wanted Mush to leave her alone. To bad she didn't know how he really was, she would have kicked dirt in his face. Oh course no one understands when I'm being the good guy…it always comes across wrong. But I wasn't going to give her an explanation, she didn't deserve anything.

I let the blood run down my cheek – maybe she'd feel bad. "I'll take you home…" She didn't even look at me, just started walking next to me in silence. I hated the silence, she hated me, I hated her, neither one of us wanted to be together. Just like I thought, I was walking her home in the dark and it really was the last place on earth I wanted to be.


End file.
